


Fulfilling a Pact

by librarysrestrictedsection



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Double Penetration, Egg Laying, More like pearl laying but yeah, Multiple Penetration, Other, Oviposition, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, sex with a god, slight dubious consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 12:36:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16787077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarysrestrictedsection/pseuds/librarysrestrictedsection
Summary: Cross posted from my Tumblr.I saw this post on the critical role kink blog which said that: "Fjord almost certainly has an ocean-type patron. And things in the ocean have tentacles. 👀"Soooo, I decided to write that, because tentacles are very nice in my book.  And now, at least I have a name to give his patron to tag.





	Fulfilling a Pact

He was dreaming again. Or what passes as dreaming as he floats in this endless ocean. He can feel the eye on him once again, staring right through him and knowing him. Knowing too much about him and demanding too much.

_Provide._

‘Provide what?’ Fjord thought back, knowing that he couldn’t speak. He may not drown when he opened his mouth, but the water that filled his lungs and throat didn’t allow him to breathe out words.

Fjord soon felt something brush against his leg, causing him to jerk back in the endless abyss. Again, another thing slipped and dragged by his leg, clearly something was moving around him. He tried to swim away, but to where? Was up actually up? Where could he go?

What had been swimming pass his legs soon stopped moving away from him. The creature, whatever it was, slipped around his leg, wrapping up it as it moved. Fjord tried to kick his legs to dislodge it, but it was no use.

_Yield._

His legs stopped kicking. He titled his head down to see just what was around his leg, but soon his head was pulled back by a force encircling his neck. He knew he had to obey, but to what end?

The thing around his neck, which felt like moving rope, held tight there. Not enough to what would essentially strangle him if he could breathe, but it kept him staring up and at the large yellow eye. The thing around his leg, moving like a thick rope, continued up till it reached his hip. Then another joined on his other leg. Fjord still didn’t know what those things were, since they felt like snakes but didn’t quite move as they would.

His answer came when he felt the living rope around his neck move and slide till the half-orc was face with what was the blunt end of a tentacle that slithered and looked very unpleasant to be near. He opened his mouth in a gasp, to say something or to yell, but that was a mistake.

The tentacle slipped into his mouth, wiggling as it did and soon down his throat. The sliminess of the long shaft coated his tongue as it moved against it. Fjord wanted to gag on it, to choke it back up, but it seemed as though doing so would be a mistake on his behalf. So, he let the tentacle keep its spot down his throat, feeling it pulse in his mouth and chest, wondering what had he made a pact with.

After it had stopped moving down after a point, which felt more like relief than it should, Fjord wondered if this was it. Whatever his patron had wanted, he got now.

Of course, it wasn’t that simple.

Fjord was reminded of the things around his legs, more tentacles now that he realized with the one lodged down his gullet. After having wrapped themselves around his legs, they pulled with a force to keep them apart before their own blunt ends slipped and made way under the hem of his trousers. Fjord tried to say something, to beg to know what he thought might happen. But he was silenced for now.

Once inside of his pants, they moved against his hips and slipped over his ass with slithering movements. He really had to not think that they were snakes, but no alternative was even better. It was clear what they were going to do, if by the other indication.

Fjord felt the blunt and slimy heads of the tentacles bump together as they pushed between his ass cheeks and slide lower. His cock was stirring and still trapped. He couldn’t get hard to this, but little was his choice now.

His rim was then teased by the two heads, causing him to really start worrying now. One cock was usually enough for him. But now, both heads pushed against his rim, urging it to open up more for them. Finally, one got in before the other, wiggling as it slide deeper into Fjord’s body.

Fjord felt his cock press against his pants with hardness, wanting to be out and free and touched. Of course, it seemed his patron wasn’t that giving.

The tentacle inside of him moved against his wall, sliding in and out and clearly working him open more. His body did clench around it, wanting to draw it in. That seemed to urge the tentacle on more, and before long, the twin soon joined in. The half-orc groaned loudly around the tentacle in his throat, feeling his cock ache. When both tentacles started to move, it was both incredible and frightening.

The pace was slow to start, still working him open and testing his limits. It felt like a lecture almost. The basics before the hard part. Every time one of the shaft pressed against one of his walls or bundle of nerves, it set off a moan that made the tentacle in his mouth move a bit. Now it wanted to join in, moving and gaining speed just like the other to.

_Consume._

The tentacles were fucking relentless. The two that kept his ass filled moved in tandem and out, making it hard to adjust to them. Not that he thought he would. Gods, they were also so much bigger than he had felt.

He shouldn’t be enjoying this. There still felt that small little feeling of horror about all of this. But then again, hadn’t he already given in to the horror before surrounding this deity?

He just didn’t expect that this was to be part of that pact.

One of the blunt head hit a deep part of Fjord, making him gasp around the tentacle in his throat. That same tentacle pushed against that spot over and over, driving Fjord to the edge of a building climax that felt like the rising tide. He felt so close, knowing his cock was hard and aching by this point.

But the tentacles were still very relentless. One of them pushed farther into him than any cock had gone before. His gut felt like it stretching out almost as it moved. Was it trying to burst out of him? Or just push his body to the extreme limits? The other tentacle continued to thrust in his ass, sometimes catching on his now stretched rim.

Fjord was cumming with a crashing sense as they kept fucking him while being watched. The ache didn’t seem to away however once he did. Nor did the tentacles stop. They just kept themselves buried in him.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity of being filled and stretched, where he doubted no cock could do the same, he felt all three shafts pulse and grow where they stayed lodged in him. The half-orc then felt something fill his gut and ass as they did.

They were cumming in him. His patron’s tentacle cocks were pumping him full of whatever seed they produced.

That was a revolting thought for any normal person. But for Fjord and his traitorous brain, there was sick pleasure he thought about being so used and full.

After what felt like even longer than being fucked, the tentacles slowly began to slip out of him. First the ones in his ass, feeling their heads catch on his rim and pop out together. His hole clenched around nothing after they left, almost sadly.

Then the one buried deep in his throat began to slither out, stopping once pass Fjord’s lips to smear the head against his lips. He couldn’t fight the urge to press his lips against it.

Once that was through, his patron spoke again to him.

_Fulfill._

Then the world of water and giant yellow eye faded away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fjord awoke with a start like before. He jerked up, coughing up into his hand sea water again. He was really starting to hate his patron more and more. After a bout of hard coughing, he felt something come up into his hand. It wasn’t bile.

It was a pearl, he thought, as dark as midnight, and about the size of a coin. He stared at it, rolling it over in his hands before clutching it tight. He would have to figure out what this meant too.

After a few seconds of collecting himself, he laid back down in the inn bed and stared up at the ceiling, trying to clear his mind. His eyes went out of focus as he did. One thought did cause him to wince.

He really hoped that there wasn’t more pearl to be found in his ass.

**Author's Note:**

> Please check out [my tumblr](https://librarysrestrictedsection.tumblr.com/) for more stuff or to come chat and talk with me! My blog is open for whatever ideas, aus, anything you all have in mind!


End file.
